


Welcome to Rainbow Wing Academy!

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Wings of Hopes and Dreams [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A new year at the prestigious school Rainbow Wing Academy means new things for Yvonne Gabena. What lays ahead in a building filled of bird Pokemon for the human girl?





	Welcome to Rainbow Wing Academy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most crackiest things I ever wrote. And history making in terms of the Pokemon shipping world.
> 
> Soundtrack (listen to them according to character/story tone and this order):  
> Normal Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBYpeGJo46Y  
> Ruby's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UanAwwRvWo4  
> X's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc  
> High Tensions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw  
> Emma's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAWUQHK0u3E  
> Black's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

_4/8/????_

Ahh! Rainbow Wing Academy! A school of a diverse population and vast curriculum and facilities that accommodated the wishes of young gifted bird Pokemon who want to pursue the arts, the sciences, and the sports. It has already been a year since I started going here, to the best school of Johto, no, the best school of the _world,_ and I have to say, it felt like only yesterday that I walked through these halls.

 

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Gabena na Yvonne, often called Y since my actual name is extremely similar to the god of bad luck, Yveltal. I’m a human hunter-gatherer who went to this school, for a reason that would take a long time to explain.

 

“Hi Y!” my Fletchinder friend since childhood Cedrinus Trevor chirped as he landed in front of me.

 

“Oh hey Trevor!” I greeted back. “How’s your mom?”

 

“Doing fine,” he replied, though it only sounded like it was scripted instead of genuine. “So how was your break?”

 

“Oh good! Kind of hard to get food for some days, but in the end, it’s all fine!”

 

“You know, living in the wild sounds tough,” he said, giving me a sympathetic look. “I should cook for you some time.”

 

“I’m not hungry right now, maybe later. Thanks though!”

 

Just as I said that, the bell rang.

 

“Oh gods! We need to get to class now!” Trevor shouted, then flew ahead, sparks of fire raining down on the ground as a small flame spluttered on his head.

 

“Right after you!” I called back, running after him.

 

As I raced down the honored halls of this prestigious academy that I was fortunate to attend with my best friend beside me, I wonder what would lay ahead in this new semester. After all, I had spent a year getting adjusted to this place, it would be nice to make up for the lost fun.

* * *

 

_Rainbow Wing Academy_

_The most splendid and greatest academy of the bird, by the bird, and for the bird._

_1st term_

* * *

 

It turned out that I am in Class 2-3, the same again with Trevor. I scanned the classroom, seeing some familiar faces and some new ones. A thrill of excitement surged through me. A new year meant new friends, especially since I missed all of that in getting used to this place. I hope I can find some new ones!

 

My eyes then landed onto the desk in front of the board, where there perched on the light brown wood was a Mandibuzz, donning a beige scarf instead of the bones of prey that her species often wore.

 

“Uh, hello class,” the bird started. “I am Dorobo Faitsu, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. I specialize in math, physics, parapsychology, and some other things.”

 

Dorobo Faitsu!? The school must be putting a lot of effort in the teaching staff to have a famous mathematician and a revolutionary figure in the equal rights movement to be in the school! Though there are rumors of Ms. Dorobo of being a narcoleptic, so that does make it doubtful...

 

“Ms. Dorobo! Wake up!” Trevor cried. “It’s homeroom!”

 

I snapped back to reality and saw the Mandibuzz, sitting oddly still on the desk with wide open eyes. “She sleeps with her eyes open!?” I exclaimed. I didn’t know she was _that_ narcoleptic…

 

“Ah sorry!” Ms. Dorobo squawked, then fanned herself with her wing. “It’s kind of warm in here…” She scanned the classroom, before her eyes suddenly lit up. “Oh yes! I forgot to tell you that we have a transfer student!” She turned to an Altaria with from what I can see, pure white plumage so beautiful and well-groomed that it can cause envy amongst the other birds, and a blood red eye that was very strange amongst his species. “Please introduce yourself, Mr. Petalburg.”

 

A moment of silence fell as the dragon glared at the teacher, before saying, “What is the point? I have no wish to talk to peasants, especially of this place.”

 

“Oh well, I guess that’s that,” Ms. Dorobo shrugged.

 

“Hey!” I protested, pushing away my seat to stand up. “Ms. Dorobo, he can’t just get away with it! There are rules that he needs to follow you know!”

 

“You do have a point Ms. Gabena…” Ms. Dorobo said thoughtfully, then turned to the Altaria. “Can you please at least tell us your name, Mr. Petalburg?”

 

The Altaria glared at her disdainfully once more, but said, “Ruby. Petalburg Ruby.” Well that’s one arrogant bird. But then again, transferring isn’t that easy. Maybe we’ll become friends, or pleasant acquaintances!

 

Just after that thought past, a piercing glare from the dragon was shot at me. Well, looks like that will be unlikely. Oh well.

* * *

 

Man, this day had past so quickly. It’s already lunch! Not that I mind, since I needed to return these books I had all break to the library.

 

When I arrived to the room, there was absolutely nobirdie there, except the receptionist. Not a very popular place…

 

Suddenly, a feeling of being watched surged into me. I turned around quickly, looking for the watcher, until my eyes landed onto a dark corner, where a shiny Decidueye with a strange fiery left pupil and golden right pupil, staring intently at me, a book open in their wings. Decidueyes usually aren’t seen in Johto or the nearby regions, only in Alola, and even then, they are an occasional sight. Probably an immigrant, like Trevor and mine's families.

 

“Do you need something from me?” I asked the owl.

 

The Decidueye’s eyes widened in shock and turned away. “No, nothing,” he replied.

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes,” he said with an exasperated tone. “All I really want is the books in your hands.”

 

His eyes then flitted towards the desk, as if he was trying to politely tell me to return the books now.

 

“Oh sorry.” I gave him a sheepish smile. “Ehehehe. They were too dense for me to finish, with time to look for food and all. Were you waiting for them all summer?”

 

His attention then went back to his book. Probably not in a good mood.

 

I cleared my throat. “Uh anyways, what’s your name and grade? I’m Gabena na Y, sophomore.”

 

Silence hung in the air for several moments.

 

“Your name?”

 

His eyes lifted off from the book, giving me a cold, hard stare. “X Evans, freshman. Now leave me alone.”

 

His eyes then went back to the book again as if he didn’t have a conversation with anyone.

 

“Uh, alright then. Sorry to bother you.”

 

He didn’t respond, but as I turned the books into the return slot, I thought from the way he spoke to me, and wondered, “Why is he sad?”

* * *

As I walked down to the hallway to class, gazing on the shining pink floor courtesy of the janitor Mr. M, I heard a familiar squawking ahead of me.

 

“You should’ve instructed me to never walk onto this school’s premises!” Ruby screeched.

 

I looked up, and saw to my surprise, the dragon, glaring from his short height at Masayoshi Rakutsu, an upperclass Swanna, known to be a trendsetter, the females’ Mon and "Mr. Perfect", and another bird in this school with a weird name. Seriously, who names their chick Justice Lack-two?

 

“Come on Ruby!” Rakutsu said in a voice that sounded joyful but held disappointment underneath it. “After all of these years, you talk to your brother like this?!”

 

Raktusu’s is Ruby’s brother!? Not that interspecies relationships and offspring were bad and all, but it’s kind of hard to see the resemblance between an extremely arrogant bird-cloud-dragon and a very popular and flirty waterfowl, well maybe except sharing some sort of red eyes.

 

“ _My_ brother?” Ruby scoffed. “You’ve never acted like a brother to me! Please, don’t try talk to me again. I don’t have time for half-breeds like you! I’m going now.”

 

And with a flap of those fluffy white wings, he took off, leaving what was a likely disappointed and sad Swanna.

 

“Well, I guess what’s done is done,” he sighed, then turned around to give me a bright smile. “Salut Mademoiselle Yvonne!”

 

“What do you want Rakutsu?" I sighed. "I have no patience for your little games today."

 

“Still as headstrong as last year, aren't you?" he asked. "I would've expected the cold winter withered a part of your petals, but you're still as lovely as ever, poppy in the center of the field of rye."

 

“Uh, thanks Rakutsu, but what was that argument with Ruby about? Was he being an arrogant jerk to you?”

 

“So you heard the whole thing,” the waterfowl murmured to himself before giving me a bright smile again. “But in your words, yes, he did. Before you came, I spotted Roobs going to class and went to greet him, ask how was his first day here was going and things like that, but then he snapped at me, like he usually does. And well...I apologize for losing my suaveness there. Making you see a different image of me is a disheartening thing.”

 

“It’s fine,” I shrugged. Not that I really care about such shallow things that make girls swoon. “We all have times like that. I’m just surprised that you’re related to someone like Ruby.”

 

He chuckled. “I know it’s kind of hard to see it. I would guess it’s because we both have different fathers.”

 

That explains a lot.

 

“But nevertheless, he’s my brother. If you want to be friends with him, I would happily bless you good luck and a long, happy friendship between you two. He can be a bit of a pain, but once you get to know him, he’s really good-hearted.” He sighed and closed his eyes, possibly deep in thoughts, before quickly snapping it up. “But now I have to go. Adieu, mon amie!” And with that, he flew off, leaving me alone in the hallway.

* * *

“Anyways, that’s all for today class,” Ms. Dorobo announced. “Stay safe.”

 

“Of course Ms. Dorobo! And you do too!” I said back, then stood up from my desk with my bag and walked to the door, before realization hit me.

 

“Uh, Ms. Dorobo, where’s Trevor?”

 

“He said he went to the infirmary,” the Mandibuzz replied. “Stomach problems.”

 

“Alright, thanks!”

  


When I arrived to the room, there was nobirdie there. Not a patient, not the doctor, not even someone sleeping behind the curtains. Not even any footstep, wing flaps, or a scent. But I still decided to make a shot.

 

“Trevor?”

 

Nothing, as expected.

 

“I guess he went home,” I shrugged to myself, then decided to look around. Even though poking around in an empty room with powerful drugs is dangerous, it still doesn’t hurt to observe from afar, especially since I don’t come here as often as Trevor, poor bird having stomach problems and all.

 

“Ethylpar, tri-fe, lucio benzene...what do _those_ do?” I asked.

 

“Do you want to find out?” a voice rang behind me.

 

I almost jumped at the voice of the doctor. How did she even manage evade from being sensed!?

 

But either way, I decided to turn to the doctor, a bespectacled Honchkrow named Esprit Emma, who was looking at me with a serene smile yet suspicious eyes.

 

“I was, er, just looking for Trevor...Trevor Cedrinus from Class 2-3. He was supposed to be here.”

  
  
The suspicion in her eyes lessened. “Ah, I see. He went home, or probably to his part time job.”

 

Then why didn’t he come to me?

 

“Sorry to bother you Doctor. I’ll leave.”

 

“Thank you very much,” she said in relief, though for a moment, I thought her eyes flickered with a strange light of disappointment.

* * *

 Oh thank the gods that I’m finally out of that place. Esprit is much too shady for my comfort. But now what do I do? Trevor’s home and I already have dinner prepared. Oh well, I guess I’ll just look at the clubs. Track team seems interesting, since I run all the time and it’s funny seeing birds trying to run but fail.

 

When I arrived at the track, I saw a huge Braviary, kneeling with his head down and wings stretched forward as if he was about to cry over a dead loved one’s body.

 

“WHY DID THEY GIVE THIS TO ME!?” he screamed. “ _WHY_?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS VICIOUS FALSIFICATION OF PUDDING!?”

 

I stared at the scene for a bit, not sure what to do. After all, dealing with Black Shiro is a very dangerous thing to do, since he’s the strongest and most hyper Pokemon in the entire school, or even all of Johto, and this is coming from someone who won a fight with a swarm of Scythers without a weapon before.

 

The Braviary suddenly turned to me, and as quick as that, his sadness turned into cheerfulness. “HELLO Y! HOW ARE YOU DOING!”

 

“I’m doing well. How are you doing?”

 

“NOT WELL!” he replied, then pulled back his wings to reveal to what seemed to be a package of normal, store-bought pudding.

 

“I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR REAL PUDDING, AND ALL I GOT IS SOME _FAKE_!”

 

I nodded, trying to show I understood what’s happening even though I don’t.

 

“Alright, but if you don’t mind answering, what’s wrong with it?”

 

“YOU MAY NOT SEE IT, LADY OF THE WILD MONSTERS, BUT IT’S A LIE, A FAKE, A SIGN OF BETRAYAL THAT HAS BEEN INFLICTED ON ME!” he answered, his voice cracking from the strain of screaming too much or being very upset. “I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR _REAL_ PUDDING FOR THE NEW MEMBERS, AND THIS ISN’T IT!”

 

Uh, okay then. No reason why to get upset over pudding, which really has no reason be present in a track and field meet in the first place, but okay then.

 

He sighed and hung his head down, before snapping it up and looking at the other direction. “BUT NOW, I MUST TRAIN TO ACHIEVE THE GREATEST STRENGTH OF ALL THAT IS TRUE PUDDING! GOODBYE, THE QUEEN OF BEASTS!”

 

And just like that, he was out of sight.

 

“Well, alright then,” I said to myself. Black may be a strong bird worth respecting for, but sometimes, I really wonder what’s with the pudding obsession. But oh well. I might figure it out another day.

 

So I turned around and head home, finishing my first day as a sophomore.

**Author's Note:**

> For all that played the game, you may notice some allusions to it. Of course, I will try to stay close to the source material as possible, but there will be adaption changes here and there.
> 
> Also, since this is my first time in writing first POV, please tell me on what I did well and what I can improve on. Your comments will be appreciated.
> 
> You can ask me more stuff on my tumblr here: http://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com
> 
> **(as of 10/25/17)**
> 
>  
> 
> Due to changing some parts of the AU, the story has been updated. Though while it is a minor change, it will make more sense in the future.


End file.
